A little dance
by Kreuse
Summary: Emma is getting bored, but sun and dance is all she need to be entertained... Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters...


Knock Knock.

«Yeah ?

Hey Shal

Hey

Sorry to interrupt. What are you doing ?

Stretching. Want to join ?

No thanks. »

Emma droled more than sat in the cushion while her friend put her long leg up to twist her ankle. The sun was lighting the room through the half closed curtains. The room itself was like Shalimar. Simple and welcoming. No candles, not much furniture; a large bed, and no books. She sighed. Shal let go her leg and looked at Emma.

«Ok, what are you up to ?

I'm bored. – she sighed -

Oh. Why ?

I dunno.

You're not helping… - another sight – I know what you need. Sun, drinks, and male attention.»

Emma narrowed her vision on her feral friend and laugh. The beautiful blond stretched again, and got up. «Let's go to the beach.»

Looking for a bikini in her drawer, Shal pushed on the intercom.

«Brennan ? Emma and I need sun…

Great idea ! I'll bring Jess.

Where are you bringing me ?

Out. Come on.»

It took Shal 5 minutes to dress into a golden lace bikini, and about 20 more to choose the best one for Emma. She finally picked up a nave one piece suit, with a front zipper, which sculpt the younger woman like a glove. She gave her one of her own pareo to match. Emma draped it around her waist, and smile.

« I always wonder how you could do that.

Do what ?

Be so free-minded, and so kind, and so hungry for 'male attention'.

I'm a hunter, come with the genes…»

Shalimar shook her head and her blond curls flowed around her like a gold halo. She felt Emma power surrounded her, a soft carress and caramel smell.

« Come on Kiddo. Let's go fried their brains out.»

Brennan and Jess were playing Frisbee on the little sandy beach when they came out. The dark tall guy and the blond one. Brennan had taken off his shirt, and Shal made a stop, whistling.

« My, these guys really have bodies to die for…»

Emma laugh and took another glimpse at the two men on the beach. Jess was jumping, but he missed his catch on the orb, and fall on the sand. Then he saw the two women on the stairs and freezed.

« That's enchanting.

What ?»

Brennan jogged to his pal, and he looked following Jess directing chin. Then he got up, smiling, and stretched, perfectly aware of the women looking at them.

« What are you doing ?

They are up to something, and if I didn't know better, I'll go for a little flirting dance.

So ?

So you'd put yourself into the show, instead of looking at them like a fish on the hook.

Oh really…»

Jess smiled and got up too, rushing to the stairs to welcome Emma and Shalimar. One arm around Shal shoulder, he took Emma's hand, kissing the delicate fingers. Brenna waved into their direction, and went after the Frisbee. Shal escaped Jess' touch to grab her beach towel, and install herself on the sand. Brennan hurried to her.

«Hi.

Hi yourself.

You're looking good.

Thanks. So do you…»

She let her gaze on his perfectly define abs, his muscular chest and broad shoulders, up to his lazy smile. She put her sunglasses back in place. Brennan pushed himself half up, to rest with his back on the rock.

«Tell me what's on your mind, kitty cat.

Emma felt bored.

She doesn't look bored right now.»

The young woman had her back on the guard side, and was playing with Jess' shirt. One button got free. He took her hand.

« Emma, what do you think you're doing ?

Just right now, I want to pull off your shirt.

Why ?

'Cause you're just as handsome as Brennan, and it's not fair he got more attention than you are.

I've got all the attention I need.

I was talking about Shal.

I was talking about you.»

She blushed. Jess grinned, and unbuttoned his shirt. Emma wished like hell she hadn't teased him. Oh my… He was definitely as much a hunk as Brennan. All tan and well built… His cookie smile and his kiss threw her of balance. She touched her cheek where he had kissed her lightly. He could feel her power growing and surrounding him with warm, and something of fruits and honey. This made his mouth to water after her outfit had dried it. Brennan was just a fool. He certainly wasn't.

« You shouldn't sell you less than you are, Emma.

What do you mean ?

Come on, Hon', you're smart, you're sweet and you're beautiful. You can have any man you want. Including Brennan or Adam.

And you ?

I'll be whatever you want me to be. So tell me, Emma. What do you want ?

First, I want to kiss you because you're such a sweetheart. And second, I want Brennan begging at my feet tonight.»

She caught him of guard. Jess couldn't help but tighten his grip on her. She felt of vanilla now, her true scent. He liked that. It's been long since a woman had fitted that well in his arms. He wanted to kiss her smile away.

« Shal ?

Hum ?»

The beautiful blond stopped oiling her arms to look at her companion. He was looking at Emma and Jess.

« Do you think that she's in love with him ?

Why do you ask ?

She never looked at me that way.

Jealous ?

You' mind ?

Emma's a keeper, Brennan. Do not play with her.

You're not threatening me, Shalimar, are you ?

Of course I am. If any of you pretty boys broke the tender heart of my best friend, I'll come after you and I'll eat you alive.

Okay. So let's go before Jess ends up in your plate.»

He stood and give her a hand. Shal glanced at their younger friends. Jess was still holding Emma. She looked back at Brennan. Could he really be serious ? She played with him so often and so often he played back, she considered him a womanizer as much as she was a hunter herself. Nicolas image crossed her mind. So much for the hunter. She hurried toward her friends.

« So, where are we going tonight ?

Eat.

Dance.

Playing pool.

Oh, it's going to be a long one… Barney's fine for everyone ?

Works for me.

Me too…

Anytime.»

Shal took Emma's arm and they headed back to the house. The guys followed a few step behind.

« Okay, Kiddo, tell me, what's the plan ?»

Emma laugh.

« Which one are you trying to catch ?

Hum… Maybe both…

No… You're using Jess to have Brennan. That's what all this courting earlier was about. He's helping you.

Do you mind ?»

Shalimar shake her head with a quick laugh.

« No, no I don't mind.»

Emma sensed her pain, and press her hand.

« I'm sorry, Shal. I didn't mean to be rude.

You weren't. Don't worry. I'm fine.

He loves you, Shalimar. In my dreams, I can't see him, but I feel his love for you.

In dreams ? Do you know where he is ?

No. He is hidden somewhere with snow and concrete. He's waiting. He'll return to you. He belongs to you.

Thanks.»

Emma searched her friend lightly, and saw hope, and love. And a vivid smile lit Shal face as she sensed Emma powers comfort her.

*

Later, Emma was trying to choose between two blouses when Brennan hit the door. She disappeared behind a small paravent.

« Come in.

Hey, am I interrupting ?

Yes ! I'm undressed.

May I help ?

Maybe. Should I go fro cleavage or mystery ?

You're asking me ?

You offered to help !

Whatever you wear, you're always stunning.

As if… And you're not helping here.

Okay. What color is you skirt ?

White.

Then you need something blue to match your eyes. Something sexy. And for, God Almighty, do not wear boots !

You don't like boots ?

Yes, I do. With jeans, for outdoors, or so. But…

Anyway, I can't dance with boots. Get out now. I need my space.

Shall I close my eyes ?

No, you get out.

Aren't you bossy…»

Emma waited for the door to shut down, and she risked herself out of her hiding. No boots and sexy outfit. She can do that… She took her navy blue jersey in her drawer. The V neck was cut down low. Enticing, but not revealing too much. This guy was so easy… She choose a silver chain in her jewellery box and a medium heel pair of shoes.

She was picking up a vest when Jess called her out.

« Down in a minute !

May I come in ?

Sure…

Wow… You're… Wow.

You shouldn't be thinking about your partner like that.»

But Emma was the one blushing. He liked the way her soft blue eyes smocked over her smile. The sunset light was playing on her skin, making her to glow like silk. Her outfit did wonders to her soft curves, fitting snuggles over her breasts, her hips…

« Jess, stop that. Please…

Sorry. You're so beautiful…

Yeah, I know Men's lust by heart.

Not lust, Emma. Neither from Brennan nor from me. From those who love you, you call the feeling desire, or passion, but not lust. Never.»

He ran his thumb over her cheek, lightly and gently kiss her forehead. The pepper scent disappear and he smelled her vanilla again. Brennan choose the moment she was melting in his arms to break in.

« Hey, you're hugging my date, pal. Go and find your own.»

Jess let Emma go, but keep his arm on her shoulders, playing cool.

« What do you think, Honey ? You run with me ? I'll take you to Tahiti and we'll live in a house on the beach.»

Brennan simply gave her a killer smile. Damned. She didn't plan to hesitate between the two of them. She didn't plan to discover Jessie slow and tender moves that seducing. She didn't plan to see Brennan's dark eyes burning that much. She could sense his jealousy and his uneasiness with the feeling. She tested Jess aura and felt nothing. Surprised, she concentrated, and saw only a flame on a candle. He was blocking her, deliberately.

« Hi guys… You' ready ? Emma you're gorgeous.

So are you Shalimar. – She took her friend's arm and got out, dragging them outside.-

What's the hurry, Emma ?

I need a drink, and I wanted to get rid of it.

What happened ?

I don't know.

You sense something ?

No, that's the problem. Jess blocked me.

How ?

I don't know ! All I saw was a candle and a flame.

So it worked…

What ?

Flame and emptiness. An old shaolin method for meditation.

You knew about this ?

I taught him.

Why ?

Jess knows that feeling what the others feel all the time is difficult for you. So he looked for a way to keep you at ease without any emotional rush. I help.

That's very kind… Interesting.

What's so interesting ? asked Brennan.»

Shal sat near Emma in the rear seat of the boat. They decided earlier to join the city by sea, as the little yacht was far more comfortable than the plane after a night in towm…

« Well, this new musicians at Barney's of course.

Musicians ? You mean the real thing ?

Don't look so puzzle Brennan. You'll have to dance with me this time.

Dance ? No one told me about dancing.

Yes, I did.»

Emma' angelic smile shut him up. He could no longer be safe when she was looking at him like that. She was so tempting in one innocent smile. He smiled back, playing cool and report his attention on Shalimar. She was now chatting with Jess, who kept an eye on the automatic pilot. Brennan stood up, and came to seat in front of Emma. He closed the curtain.

« Hey.

Hum ?

You're dreaming.

Just wondering, actually.

About how a potent dancer I am ?

Maybe…»

She blushed. He touched her cheek, gently.

« You seem to need some rest.

I'm okay.

Sure you are. You want me to ask Jess to come back here ?

Why would I want Jess here ?

Dunno. You look steadier when he's around.

I'm okay, Brennan. I don't want to rest, and I don't want Jess. I…»

The pain flashed through her mind, piercing and unbearable. She gasped and suddenly it was gone. What was left were ashes and emptiness.

« Emma. What is it ? Emma !...

Oh my god, Brennan…»

He took her into his arms, and rocked her.

« It's okay… You're safe, it's okay… Jess ! Shal ! Shush… Babe, it's okay. Shal !»

Jess arrived first, and knelt beside them. He didn't touch her, as Brennan was still holding her for comfort.

« Emma what did you see ?

Dude, don't you see she's shocked ?

Back off, Brennan. Let me do. Emma… Emma listen to me, listen to my voice. Come back Emma… Tell me what you saw…»

She was so pale. Her voice was so thin… Shalimar froze on the door-step.

« He's cold. Something… Something happened. He's hurt. He's heading South. Shalimar… He needs Shalimar. Oh, it's hurt…

I get us back.

No ! It won't help.»

Nick. Nick was hurt and he was coming back. That wasn't fair. She was the one in love. She was the one bond to him. Why was Emma the one seeing those things and not her. She pushed the communication button.

« Adam ?

He's not here, Shal. He went to Washington, remember ?

Yeah. Yeah of course.

You're okay ?

Upset. Don't worry.

Talk to me.

I can't help it, Brennan. I wish I could see what she sees.

No you're not. You're the one for action, and she's the one who stand back. You couldn't bear to be left behind. She does. Every single time…

I know ! Why do you think I'm so furious…

Then don't…

Are you in love with her, Brennan ?

Where does that come from ?

…

I don't know. I've never been before.

Maybe you should decide before she chooses Jessie.

Maybe I should let her decide if she prefers Jessie.

And you'll buy diner too.

You're in.»

*

Minutes later, they arrived in the crowd bar. The doorman greated Brennan and Shal, who forced herself to smile back. She dragged her companions to the second floor, to their favourite table, in a corner. From there, Emma and got all the music they could want to dance without being plagued, and the guys could play pool. Brennan excuse himself to the bar, and command their food, bringing back beer and ice-wine for Shal and Emma.

« Thanks.

Thanks, Brennan.

Cheers.»

Emma could feel Shalimar distress without even trying. She focused on her vision, and all the glimpses of Nicolas feelings, and then pushed them out to her.

« Emma…

Just close your eyes.»

She stood up, heading to the stairs. Jess forced himself to concentrate on a candle and a flame, creating emptiness and calm in him, or he would have stopped her doing this. He could see the energy the effort was costing his friend. She was so pale…

« She looks so fragile.

She's not Chinese faience, Jess.

I know. But I can't help it.

Yeah, me too. You like her, don't you ?

Sure I do. Don't you ?

Yeah. I mean, in a brother way.

You're not her brother, Brennan.

Neither are you.

What are you asking, mate ?

Nothing.

Make be believe that.»

« Maybe she knows.

What ?

That you and her will finish your life together with plenty of little monsters all over the house.

You're so funny, Shal.

Oh, come on, Jessie. You know that girls kiss the bad guy, but they bring the good one home…

Does that mean he's the bad guy ?

The way he looks ? Sure…»

Shalimar examined Brennan black shirt and vest. He looked good. And mysterious. And Handsome. Dangerous. Jess let her to her fascination for a while, and asked.

« You're okay ?

Yes. Emma gave me the pieces she saw.

I noticed.

Brennan is so fond of her. It's cute.

I noticed.

Are you jealous ?

Maybe. I don't know. I like the way she's enticing me, but not enough to fight.

So for the night you're my date. And I don't want you to look at other girls.

Can I look at other couples ? If Brennan has any magnetic power, Emma sure is made of metal… Look. »

They were still standing next the fool-guard ; Emma fad her back to the guard, but her body was so tense toward Brennan that she hardly touched it. She wasn't touching Brennan either. Shal' feral instinct could feel the heat between them. Hell, anybody could have feel it. One hand by her side on the guard, his glass in the other hand, he tried to ignore this spicy vanilla perfume of her. For a moment, he forgot about her sweet talking about dancing. He would have done anything for her. But having her moving against him would burn me alive, and he probably embarrassed himself in this crowd.

« So ?

So what ?

Did you at least listen to me ?

I must admit I miss some pieces from time to time.

Great.»

He loved her pout and smile. Emma fought but grinned back.

« What part did you want to hear again ?

The one when you told me you're madly in love with me and you need to kiss me breathless ?

And what about the one where we eat first, and then dance breathless…»

That was closed. He could have take this kiss anytime of their little arguments. She would just have closed her arms around him and give more. She wanted to be lost in the crows and safe in his arms.

« What are you thinking about, Beautiful ?

Food. Come on.»

Shal had her favourite steack. Jess and Brennan shared an all dressed pizza. Emma ate fish & chips. They usually eat Asiatic or healthy food at home. Barney's club was for junky good and party. They played pool, Shal & Brennan against Jess & Emma. Then Music called the girls to the dance floor. Neither Brennan nor Jess danced. No one came bugging them, and they stayed until past over midnight.

Shal declared a time out and asked for coffee. Brennan & Jess joined her, Emma still ondulating over the lazy ryhtm on the stage.

« Just seeing her is killing me. I'm getting old.»

Jess laugh. Brennan smiled, but did not answer.

« We'll go new, or we'll have to look at hear dancing all night long. Come on.»

Emma didn't argue to leave, and one hour later, they were back on the island. Soon, each retreated to his own room. Emma changed into her favourite silk pyjama and tiptoed to the kitchen for a snack. She loved seat in the dark room eating ice cream or yogourt, listening to the calm of the night.

The fridge light revealed the open door. She cleaned her bowl, and followed the breeze outside. The moon was dancing over the cliffs, glittering on the water. The air was fresh, and humming of the sea. « Come here and have a seat.»

She walked slowly to Brennan voice direction. He was still dressed, and lingering on a chair. He took her hand, and she sat near him. Emma let her head repose on his chest, and he closed his arms around her.

« I can hear your heart.

What does it say ?

That you're a nice man. That you're strong. And that you care.

You're a good listener.»

Emma smiled. Brennan kissed her forehead, and draw her closed as she was shivering.

« You're cold ?

No, I'm fine.

Come on, kiddo, let's go back inside. You're not even dressed.

Are you complaining ?

Sure I am. Shalimar will have my head if you'll catch a cold. Come on.

You still own me a dance.

You'll have it inside. Come on.»

Emma entered first and lead him to his bedroom. The bed light was so soft, her standing here seemed unreal.

« Emma…

Sh…»

She took off his vest.

« Emma, don't do this…

That's my revenge for you entering my room while I was undressed.»

She was trying to pull off his tee-shirt. He smiled.

« Oh… I thought that maybe you were seducing me.»

He pulled the cloth over his head and circle Emma waist, crushing her against him.

« Now I know better.

You do »

Not caressing his hot skin was unbearable. His arm was so strong. She was trapped and didn't want to break free. She forced her look up his broad shoulders to his smiling face.

« No you don't.»

Her tender lips trough his cool off balance. Her kiss was so soft, he grabbed her more further not to drop on his knees. Emma opened for him, and tasting here was heaven. Her skin was of peach and vanilla, fresh and hot and so Emma… He broke the kiss deliberately before it ravaged him completely.

« You won't hurt me, Brennan. I know you won't.

You don't know what you're asking for.

I saw you with that scorpio woman.

That was lust. Sex. Not love. You and I will be different.

Show me.»


End file.
